Sunshine on a rainy day
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Naruto, a student at Konoha elementary school, is a social outcast. Kakashi, a new teacher, is a lonely man. Their first time meeting is less than ideal but strikes a cord deep inside, and brings out feelings neither have ever experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Are you listening to me? I said it's still wet out there, so be careful!"

A chorus of 'yes, Mr. Umino!' rang out through the small classroom as the group of kids that inhabited it raced for the back of the room, the bell only seconds away from ringing their freedom for a short while.

Stretched across the back of the room was a narrow closet boasting an army of hooks filled with raincoats and backpacks, and boots littered the floor. Puddles had gathered beneath them, dragged in and left in muddy piles by the second graders that Iruka taught.

"I mean it! Don't play too wildly, or you might slip and fall!"

The message fell on deaf ears as the shrill ring of the bell sounded, reverberating through the hallways. Doors slammed open immediately and children raced out of the prison-like rooms, eager to be outside.

Only one remained behind.

"Naruto?" Iruka murmured, approaching the seven year old who still sat in his desk, staring forlornly into the wood. "Aren't you going out to play?"

"I don't have anyone to play with."

If possible, the small body slumped more and Iruka sighed, crouching down beside the desk. "Why don't you try and make some friends? You can't stay cooped up in here."

"But nobody wants to be my friend. Everyone makes funn'a me. They say I'm like a fox, 'cus I have whiskers on my face," the boy whispered. He looked up, piercing the teacher with miserable oceanic eyes. His voice was so quiet; it was barely audible in the silent room. "They say I'm a freak."

"You know that's not true, Naruto." Iruka smiled sadly and reached up to ruffle the wild mop of blond spikes. "Look." He pointed to the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. "I have a scar, too. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and it doesn't make you a freak."

Naruto's eyes widened, as though he had only then noticed the mark on the older man's face, and his lips twitched into the barest of smiles. "You're not a freak."

"No, and neither are you. Don't be so sad all the time, okay?" Standing, he ushered the small boy from his seat and directed him towards the door. "Go play. You need to get outside and run around."

"Okay! I'll try!" The blond mumbled, quickly tugging on his orange rubber boots and raincoat over his school uniform. He raced for the door with renewed enthusiasm.

"Be careful, Naruto!" Iruka called after the boy, shaking his head bemusedly as he returned to his desk and sat on his chair. He turned to glance out the window, watching as Naruto raced towards the playground determinedly.

He only hoped he hadn't let the boy down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hi," Naruto mumbled, wringing his hands nervously as he approached a small group of kids from his class. They were huddled near the building, talking loudly and laughing amongst themselves. His eyes were hopeful as he stopped close by, raising his little hand in greeting.

"What do _you_ want?" A girl with pink hair sneered, obviously the 'leader' of the group. She stepped forward, her hands on her hips as she glared at the blond. "Can't you see that we're _busy_?" Huffing in exasperation, she flippantly waved him off and turned back to her friends.

"Um… well," Naruto shifted awkwardly, but plastered a bright, fake smile on his face to hide the way his heart had dropped. "Can I be busy with you?"

The condescending laughter that resounded made him take a staggering step backwards, but the words that followed pierced him right to his very heart, tearing it apart.

"No, you can't be _busy_ with us!" Sakura cackled, doubling over and clutching at her stomach. "Why would we wanna hang out with a freak like _you_? Nobody wants you around, Naruto, why can't you understand that? Nobody likes you, so go away!"

The eyes that had once been so bright brimmed with tears. Naruto stood there, frozen, watching the kids laugh at him, as though it had been a huge joke that he'd tried to include himself in their group. Before the tears could fall, however, he turned away.

"O-Okay," he whispered, sniffling quietly. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

A single bead of moisture trickled down a scarred cheek, and Naruto ran. His feet carried him across the playground, ignoring the shouts as he ran through crowds of other kids and hopped over puddles. He didn't stop until he'd reached the far side, where a looming willow tree stood, secluded in the corner of the yard. He curled up underneath the weeping bow, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them, unable to stop the onslaught of tears at his failed attempt at making friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Why _he_ had decided to take on a job where he was forever surrounded by little brats, he would never know. It had never been in his plan, but honestly, how often did those plans ever work out? One could arrange their whole life, only to find that it crashed and burned around them, forcing them into making a split second choice just to be able to get by.

Life was cruel like that.

Kakashi Hatake was a simple man. He liked his books, and was more than content to spend an afternoon reading in his living room, or out on his back deck in the lounge chair he had bought himself with his last paycheck. It was what he liked to do, and although many didn't understand him and constantly berated him to do more with his life, he was content. Even after he'd been laid off from his last job, he hadn't felt there was any reason for him to go and find another right away.

Although the rent begged to differ.

And so here he was, his first day at Konoha elementary school. It was hell already. All morning the little brats had been rowdy and since he was a new teacher they'd berated him with every question imaginable.

If it hadn't been for his connection to Iruka – and the lecture he'd had to sit through from his friend – he wouldn't be there. It wasn't his idea of a good job. He could see the appeal to someone like the Umino, but couldn't find it in himself to care much. It was just a means to pay the rent and he would be leaving as soon as he found another one.

Sighing, Kakashi ran his fingers through his thick silver hair and carefully stepped around a large puddle sitting on the tarmac. His black dress shoes clicked against the pavement as he walked slowly, his face once again buried in his trademark book. His loose black tie flapped against his front in the chilly, wet breeze, as did the untucked tails of his grey button down shirt, and little splatters of water dotted the lenses of the small pair of glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

How he'd gotten stuck with recess duty on his first day of school was beyond him, but so far he hadn't been bothered. And thank God for that, because he had no idea how to deal with these little kids.

Finding a quiet spot out of the way, the new teacher leaned up against the brick exterior of the building, bracing one of his feet on the wall behind him. He reached up to check that his mask was in place before returning his attention to the book, deciding the other teacher on duty could handle the kids for a little while.

Thunder boomed overhead, the deep baritone rumbling and shaking the windowpanes, while lightening crackled in the distance. Grey clouds billowed overhead, looming threateningly, and a few drops of rain escaped their confines, splattering heavily on the pavement. Minutes passed quickly and it wasn't long before the bell rang again, signalling the end of recess. A chorus of groans erupted all over the playground as the kids were forced to move back inside to endure more dull lessons.

Much as before, only one child remained behind, huddled on the ground in a miserable ball. Nobody paid attention, skirting around him in their hurry. Everyone was oblivious – or acted that way – to the quiet whimpers and tears as he clutched at his knee, sitting in the midst of a puddle.

Blood trickled down from Naruto's skinned knee and he sniffled at the harsh sting. His tear-filled eyes danced around, looking for someone, anyone, to help him. But each kid that passed by pretended he wasn't even there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

He was late. On his first day.

He was _dead_.

"Shit," Kakashi hissed, pushing off the wall. His mind was reeling as he walked hurriedly, searching for an excuse he could feed to his spitfire friend before his head was torn off. It was lucky that he didn't actually start teaching until the following day, but he was supposed to sit in on Iruka's class for the rest of the day to 'settle in'.

His long legs carried him towards the door, but he paused when he heard a small whimpering noise. Lowering his book, he glanced around for the source of it – and found it in a small blond boy sitting alone in a puddle, crying softly into his hands.

"You okay, Kiddo?" he asked quietly, approaching and crouching down beside the child. He rolled his eyes at his own question. Of course the kid wasn't okay. He was crying in a damn puddle.

The sky opened up, then, and rain poured down over them. It was harsh enough to sting bared flesh, driving down with cold fury, soaking them both within seconds.

Kakashi didn't notice as two of the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen rose to meet his own mismatched gaze, and his breath caught in his throat. They seemed to pierce him, the wide orbs agonized, and swirling with utter defeat.

"W-Why are you talking to me?" Naruto whispered, brows furrowing at the older man. He scooted away, frightened by the sudden presence. "Are you gonna hurt me, too?"

"What?" Kakashi frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you, kid. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Naruto seemed to consider that for a moment before he shook his head. "I don't think so," he sniffled. "I didn't listen to Mr. Umino. I wasn't careful and I fell down."

The situation seemed to dawn on Kakashi then. Many times before, Iruka had mentioned a miserable little boy in his class that was constantly bullied and picked on because of the scars he carried. Curious, Kakashi tilted his head to quickly study the blond and sighed when he spotted the odd marks adorning the soft cheeks.

"You're Naruto."

"H-How did you know that?" Naruto breathed, his voice laced with fear.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm an old friend of Iruka's and I'm going to be a teacher here starting tomorrow. It's my job to make sure you're okay, Kiddo."

"So… you're not gonna hurt me?" Naruto's lower lip trembled and he shifted uncomfortably, his drenched clothes sticking to his body.

It was hard for the boy not to be sceptical after how he'd been treated by everyone at the school, save for Iruka. It was even harder to believe that someone truly wanted to help him.

"No," Kakashi snorted, though his lips curved upwards slightly beneath the security of his mask. It dissipated when he caught sight of the bloodied knee, and he ran a hand through his soaked, dripping hair. "Would you like me to call your parents for you, Naruto?"

The boy's face fell and his entire frame slumped. A few more tears escaped, and he lowered his head until his eyes were hidden by his bangs, shadowing his features. "I don't have any."

_Shi_t. Iruka had mentioned that, as well.

Shaking his head, Kakashi placed a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder. "Sorry, kid." Without another word, he slid his hands beneath the trembling body and scooped the blond up into his arms, cradling the small frame close.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto squawked as he was carried towards the school. "Where are you taking me?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the squirming boy. "I'm going to clean you up," he muttered, managing to get them both into the school and to the nurses office. There was nobody there, though, and it looked like nobody had been there all day. Which meant he would have to do it.

"Looks like I'm going to be taking care of you," the man murmured, trying to sound at least a little comforting for the small bundle of sniffling blond in his arms.

Setting Naruto down on the counter, he set about finding a first aid kit. He dug through the cabinets, all the while feeling that blue, blue gaze locked on him as he moved. When he'd finally located it and straightened out, he was a little disappointed to see the guardedness written all over the scarred face.

"I'm just going to clean you up, Kiddo. I'm not going to hurt you," Kakashi reiterated softly as he opened the box and withdrew the supplies he would need. "Relax, okay?"

"But, nobody ever…" Naruto worried his bottom lip, his eyes still locked on the mostly covered face. "Why?"

"Everyone needs help sometimes, Sunshine."

The blond's eyes widened and his lips twitched into a small smile at the nickname. It sounded almost affectionate, something he'd never experienced before. And he'd definitely never had a nickname before.

"Sunshine…" he repeated, giggling quietly. "But I'm not a sunshine."

"You are," Kakashi murmured, glancing up to meet the crystalline gaze.

Something in it called to him, but he didn't know why. Perhaps because they both shared a tragic past; like Naruto, he'd been an outcast as a child, and he could see the worth in the small boy. He just needed someone to bring it out in him, and he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to be that person.

"It's like the storm." He gestured to the window, where lightening splintered and rain pelted down. "Your sunshine is just hidden behind some nasty weather, but it's there, Naruto. You should let it out more often."

Seeing that Naruto was pondering that, Kakashi smirked to himself and reached for a cloth, wetting it with warm water at the sink. Carefully, he cleaned the blood from Naruto's knee, glancing up every few seconds to make sure he wasn't hurting the boy. When that was done, he threw the cloth carelessly to the side and took out some antibacterial cream. Popping the cap, he squirted some into his hand and gently, so gently, spread it over the raw, inflamed skin.

"That's cold," Naruto breathed, squirming on the counter. "But it feels better."

"Good," the teacher hummed, reaching for a bandaid to cover up the treated wound.

"But I thought kisses worked better," the boy mused, his eyes filled with longing and a sadness far past his years. "'Cus when you get hurt, your parents are supposed to kiss it better." He paused, and lowered his head again, another wave of sadness swelling in his chest. His voice lowered to a whisper, but it was stark in the otherwise silent room. "I've never been kissed better before."

Another sigh, and before he knew what had happened, what had come over him, Kakashi leaned down and brushed his lips over the bandaged knee. He did it a second time, his genuine smile hidden.

"All better, Sunshine?"

When he didn't get an answer, the man's gaze flicked up and his breath caught in his throat for a second time. The look of absolute awe and adoration on the young face was overwhelming. The kid was looking at him as though he was a saviour, and all he'd done was bandaged him up and given him a small kiss.

Something tugged at his heart and Kakashi knew he would do anything he could to make this kid's life better. He, himself, didn't have parents and knew of the hardship the small boy had faced all alone. He couldn't even imagine what it was like, and for some reason, he wanted to fix it. He _would_ fix it – he had no choice now. He'd been drawn in, and he wanted to see what lay beneath that gloomy, down beaten exterior. He wanted the sunshine to break through and light up his own lonely life.

"Uh huh!" Naruto beamed, his scarred cheeks spreading wide with the force of his grin. It felt almost foreign on his face as he reached out and gently laid his hand on top of Kakashi's, radiating pure happiness. "All better now, 'Kashi."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi wanted to take it back, everything he'd ever said about wanting to be there for Naruto and watch over him.

Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but the boy just wouldn't leave him alone. Everywhere he went, he had a little blond follower. It didn't matter where - the bathroom, the teacher's lounge (where the blond wasn't allowed anyway) - his shadow was always with him.

His very annoying shadow.

Naruto had other attributes besides being so irritating. He was surprisingly smart and funny; he was charming and undeniably sweet. He was also the cutest kid he'd ever come across - and that was saying something, because Kakashi hated kids. But it was also unnerving, having someone so smitten with him. Relationships, of any kind, never worked out for him. He was a cold man and always ended up hurting people, albeit unintentionally.

So, there was only one thing left for him to do. And that was to avoid. He didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings when he was already so fragile. He didn't want to be added to the list of people that had broken Naruto's heart.

Sighing, the silver haired teacher flopped - gracefully - into the wooden chair behind his desk. He kicked his feet up onto it and leaned back on two legs, pulling out his book from the top drawer. He settled in to read, but there was something itching at the back of his mind. Some annoying, nagging feeling.

It was recess. So where was his blond leech?

Shrugging, he attempted to focus on his book, but he couldn't. He just couldn't get the blond out of his head - which irritated him immensely.

It wasn't his job to look after Naruto. Okay, maybe it was to some extent, being a teacher. But if he was completely honest, he wasn't worried about any other student in the school. He wasn't spending his time thinking about any of the other kid's. He couldn't even remember most of their names.

Just Naruto.

As if by chance, Kakashi happened to glance out the nearest window. It overlooked the playground, offering a view of almost the entire school yard. His gaze immediately zeroed in on a head of messy blond hair and he frowned as he watched Naruto approaching a group of kids.

Iruka was relentless, trying to convince the boy to make friends. The brunet had Naruto's best interests at heart, of course, but it wasn't working out for the kid. Each time he tried and was denied, Kakashi could see a little piece of him die inside. His chest ached just remembering the last time.

Naruto had tried, for the umpteenth time, to befriend Sakura. He still wasn't sure why the blond tried - the pinkette was ruthless in her rejection of him. But he'd given it his all, even offering his favourite stuffed toad for her to play with. She'd gladly taken it, getting his hopes up - and then promptly ripped its head off right in front of him. It had crushed the boy and it had taken most of the day for him to stop crying. Hearing the blond sniffling and seeing him fighting his tears while in his class had ripped Kakashi up inside.

He'd patched the toy up as best he could, struggling with the needle and thread until his fingertips were pricked and bleeding. It was worth it to see the smile on the boy's face. It had warmed something deep inside; some deep, dark place he hadn't even known existed.

Remembering this, Kakashi's chest tightened and he lowered his legs to the floor. Twisting his body until he sat sideways, he placed the book on top of the desk, completely forgotten as he watched what was happening outside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi watched as Naruto approached Sakura and her group of friends. His scarred face was set with determination and his little fists were balled up at his sides. But even from such a distance, he could make out the way the blond's shoulders were hunched and his legs jerky, as though he was forcing himself towards them.

They were talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying, of course, but Sakura had her hands on her hips and her face was awash in annoyance and even... disgust. A long, slim finger was pointed at the boy and he watched as Naruto spoke hurriedly, his form slouching further.

And then the girl yelled something. He could hear her voice but not her words, and then she shoved him. Naruto stumbled backwards and tripped over his feet, landing in a heap on the ground.

Kakashi stood so fast that he felt dizzy. A growl ripped through his chest and he glared out the window, his own fists clenching in anger.

A need to protect swept through his body; he wanted to march out there and tell that little bitch off for daring to touch Naruto, to put her filthy hands on his Sunshine. But he couldn't do that and as much as he _wanted_ to, his pride refused to let himself be defeated, to be taken in by some boy.

Some boy that wasn't his, and never would be. He was just a teacher. He couldn't get so involved because come next year, Naruto wouldn't even be in his class anymore. He would no longer be able to watch over him. He needed to break the habit before they both got too attached.

Because he was fine with it. He could deal with not seeing his Sunshine anymore.

He had no choice...

"Kakashi."

The man in question turned towards the door and sighed as he saw Iruka standing just inside the classroom, arms crossed over his chest.

"Need something?" he drawled lazily, instinctively reaching for the book he'd set aside.

"What are you doing, standing there like that? You looked almost..." Iruka paused, pursing his lips as he tried to think of the right word. "Angry..."

Kakashi snorted noncommittally and flopped back in his chair, resuming his position from earlier. "You're imagining things again, Iruka. I was just looking outside."

"Oh..." The brunet huffed, moving further into the room. He perched on the side of the desk, crossing his legs. "So, I was thinking about rearranging my classroom a bit. I thought if I put the kids into pairs, it might help them meet new friends."

"Hm," Kakashi hummed, his eyes scanning quickly across the page as he tried to drown out the other teacher.

"I guess what I mean is, I'm going to put Naruto and Sakura together. Naruto seems to want to be her friend so badly, so-"

"No."

Silence reigned through the room, sprinkled with tension. Kakashi hadn't moved an inch, but his voice had been firm, leaving no room for argument, which of course made the brunet bristle.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Iruka seethed. "I've been trying to help Naruto for so long, but he hasn't made any progress! This will _help_ him! I'm sure they can be friends, if I give them a little push in the right dire-"

"No."

"And why not?" Iruka exploded, a vein throbbing in his forehead. "It's not like you've ever done anything to try and help the bo-"

"I won't let you do that." Kakashi's voice was absolutely frigid.

"Yeah? And how are you gonna stop me?" the brunet challenged, his face melting into a mocking smirk. "When he's in my class, you have no control over him. I can do whatever I want."

"Try it," Kakashi replied in an even tone, flicking the page over, "and you'll find out."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi stepped into an empty classroom just in the nick of time. He closed the door silently behind him and pulled the shade down over the window before pressing himself flat against the wall.

He was _not_ going to give in. There was no way. He'd made up his mind to put distance between him and Naruto, and he was not one to second guess himself.

He was Naruto's clutch and that wasn't healthy for the boy. Hell, it wasn't healthy for_him_. They were both alone, and perhaps that would make it an ideal situation. They could rely on each other and he could make sure no harm came to the blond, but… No. Just no. It was dangerous. He was a cold person and he didn't want to end up hurting the kid more than he already had been. He wouldn't be one of the people that broke his heart. If he could end things between them – whatever _was_ between them – it would be better. Cut Naruto off before he got too attached. Before _he_ got too attached.

It might be too late.

Kakashi held his breath as he heard the pitter-patter of little feet coming towards him. When he realized what he was doing, he rolled his eyes at himself before letting out a slow breath. The footsteps came closer and closer, and paused outside the door.

And then they moved on.

"Shit," he muttered, carding his fingers through his thick mop of hair.

It was getting harder and harder to avoid the blond. He was like a damn bloodhound. The blond seemed to be able to find him, no matter where he hid. Not that he was hiding. No, he was avoiding. Kakashi didn't hide.

He didn't.

When he thought the danger had passed, Kakashi let himself out of the room and turned in the opposite direction. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and it bounced against his hip as he walked towards the nearest exit. He paused for a second when he heard a quiet sniffling, and the hairs stood on the back of his neck.

He'd know the sound of Naruto's crying anywhere.

Slowly, he edged to the next corner and peeked around it.

Naruto was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. His knees were pulled up against his chest and he had his little arms wrapped around them. His face was buried and his quiet sobs made his shoulders shake.

The silver haired man was dragged back to that fateful day, only a few weeks ago now, when he'd found the boy crying in a puddle, clutching his bloodied knee. Everyone had skirted around him, as though he hadn't even existed. He'd been so lost, so starved for love that one small kiss on his bandaged knee had lit up his entire face. That same smile, the one that had brightened his day, hadn't faded for a long time.

Not until Kakashi had decided they needed to stay away from each other.

He'd done this. Naruto was lost all over again and it was all his fault. The progress the kid had made in the short time they'd spent together was astounding. He'd stopped coming to school looking like the world was about to end; he'd stopped breaking down into fits of tears in the middle of class; he'd gained weight and the haunted look in his eyes had slowly begun to disappear.

And now it was coming back.

Kakashi took a step forward, his hand stretched out towards the child. For the first time in his life, tears prickled at the corner of his eyes.

He hadn't even cried when he'd found his father strung up by the neck, from the rafters in their apartment. He hadn't cried when he'd buried his only relative; the man he'd looked up to, worshipped practically. But here he was, about to shed tears for a little boy.

It pissed him off.

Swinging around, Kakashi retreated. Guilt churned in his stomach as he took the cowardly way out, his feet carrying him quickly down the hall and then around a corner. He slammed through the doors into the teacher's parking lot and stalked over to his car, throwing the door open before climbing inside.

Naruto deserved better than a coward like him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of the day. Within seconds, the classroom had cleared. Backpacks and bodies disappeared, seemingly into thin air, leaving behind a rare and peaceful silence.

Kakashi slumped into his seat and braced his elbows on the top of the desk. Slipping his glasses off, he rubbed at his aching eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

Teacher's Appreciation Day had to be the worst day ever created, he was sure of it. God knows they deserved it for all they had to put up with, but little brats bringing him a bunch of useless presents and forcing him to act pleased was not his idea of appreciation. And what was with the apples, anyway?

He picked up a small trinket from his crowded desk and studied it warily after slipping his glasses back on.

The figurine was an obnoxious shade of red and shaped like an apple. Engraved in the front were the words 'Number one teacher!' and there was a little green worm sticking out the side with a beaded monocle hanging from an oversized eye.

"Number one teacher, my ass," he grumbled under his breath.

What was he supposed to do with it, anyway? He hadn't wanted to be a teacher in the first place, and still didn't. Was he supposed to proudly display the thing on his mantel at home? Honestly, why couldn't they give him something practical?

Sighing, he pulled his favourite book from his desk and leaned back and propped his feet up, intent on forgetting all about the irritating day he'd had.

"Um…"

Kakashi peeked over his book at the small voice and barely stopped himself from sighing again when he saw Naruto standing there, wringing his hands nervously. Immediately, he was out of his chair and pulling his messenger bag out to pack up everything he'd need later.

"What is it, Naruto? I was just about to leave," he muttered gruffly.

"Well, I- um…"

The silver haired teacher growled and whipped around to face the youngster. "Spit it out, kid."

"I know you don't like me anymore," the blond whispered, his gaze on the floor. His shoulders were slumped and his normally bright eyes miserable. "But I made this for you."

Naruto held out a single sheet of paper and as soon as Kakashi had it in his hand, he turned for the door. Tears were gathering in his eyes and he hugged his middle protectively as he slowly walked away.

Kakashi glanced down at the paper.

It was a picture of him. Only, instead of being dressed in his normal dishevelled suit, he wore a grey spandex leotard, and there was a bright red cape hanging down his back. Beside him, there was a little stick figure of Naruto, looking completely miserable beneath a crazy scribble of blond hair. Beneath it read the words '_My Hero_'.

His heart broke.

"Naruto," he called out softly, prepared to finally give in to his little blond. He would let the boy cling all over him, if only it brought a smile to his face once more. "Naruto, I-"

There was a loud sob and Naruto bolted. He fled from the room and his footsteps could be heard all the way down the hallway, until he shoved the doors open and ran outside.

Kakashi could only stare blankly at the space the boy had just been standing in, wishing for the first time in his life that he wasn't such a cold bastard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a cozy living room, on a small wooden table situated beside a plush leather couch, a picture frame glinted in the dim lighting from a lamp that towered above it. A few other items had been pushed aside, leaving it standing alone.

A place of honour.

Inside the orange frame was a scribbly drawing of a super hero, dressed from head to toe in gray spandex, with a red cape fluttering behind him. A single mark had been added to the scene; the pen stood out starkly against the crayon lines. A smile had been added to the boy's face.

One Kakashi hoped he would have the privilege of seeing again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, class," Iruka chirped from the front of the room.

He was perched on the corner of his desk, smiling brightly despite the early hour, and there was a single sheet of paper in his hand.

"We're going to start the day off with something a little different."

"No work?" A brunet piped up from the back of the room, his voice overly excited. His cheeks, adorned with red triangle shaped markings, pulled upwards with the force of his grin.

"No, Kiba," Iruka sighed. "Of course we're going to do work, I would never- Nevermind." He waved his hand as if to clear the air. "I'm assigning a seating plan. We're going to move your desks and you're going to be put into pairs-" There was a collective gasp. "-of my choosing."

There was a chorus of grumbles and groans, and the students began chattering loudly amongst themselves.

"Listen up!" The teacher called, trying to get them back under control.

It didn't work.

A vein throbbed in his forehead and he moved to the front of the room, waving his arms frantically.

"It looks like he's gonna explode again," Kiba, the young brunet, snickered to the person nearest him, a young blond hunched in the corner.

Said blond glanced up, his eyes widened in shock. "Are you talkin' to me?"

"Well yeah," Kiba snorted, rolling his eyes. "Look at Mr. Umino. I can practically_hear_ that huge vein throbbing in his head."

Naruto looked up and snickered quietly, a spark of hope rising inside.

"I think you're right," he giggled, "'Ruka looks like he's gonna explode."

Kiba giggled, too, and grinned over at the blond. "You're Naruto, right?"

"Mhm. And you're Kiba."

The two boys chatted with each other for a few moments, and a wide smile graced the Uzumaki's face, overpowering his sunken eyes and gaunt appearance.

"Be quiet!" Iruka suddenly shouted.

The noise died down immediately.

"Right. I'm going to call out the pairs and then afterwards we'll move your desks into position. First, Shikamaru and Chouji are going to be together."

There was a sound of agreement from Chouji, but even the lazy Shikamaru had a small smirk on his face.

"Ino and Sasuke."

There was a barely audible groan and a loud whoop.

"Hinata and Neji. Shino and…" He paused as he double-checked the list. "Shino and Kiba."

Naruto's heart sank.

Just when he'd found someone to talk to, a possible friend, they were separated right away. Figures.

The blond's gaze fell on the desk and he felt tears prickle behind his eyes.

He was never going to find a friend...

"Naruto and Sakura."

There was a sharp intake of breath and the pinkette launched out of her seat, her chair scraping against the floor and her face twisting with anger.

"You _can't_ put me with _him_, Mr. Umino! I'll sit with anyone else, just not him! Please! He's so _annoying_!"

There was a chorus of giggles and Iruka shook his head, sighing. "No. My decision is final. You'll be seated with Naruto."

Sakura turned her head and glared hard at the blond situated across the classroom.

Naruto shrank further into his seat.

He'd given up on Sakura after their last encounter where she'd pushed him and he'd fallen. He knew now that they would never be friends and he didn't want to waste his time trying anymore. But it seemed he had no choice; they would be stuck with each other for the rest of the year.

As he caught her furious gaze, he knew it was going to be hell.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Don't look at me!" Sakura hissed, her brilliant aqua eyes narrowing at the blond now seated beside her.

He could practically _feel_ the hatred.

Naruto's gaze quickly snapped to the top of his desk and he fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"And stop squirming! _God_, can't you stay still for _two seconds_?" she snapped, tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear.

The blond promptly forced himself to still. "Sorry…"

"Whatever. Just don't move. And don't talk to me."

Repressing his tears, Naruto laid his arm on the desk and buried his face in the crook of it.

It had only been two weeks since the class had been rearranged, but Naruto felt like it had been a lot longer than that. Every single day, Sakura found something to complain about. He wasn't allowed to talk; he wasn't allowed to move; he wasn't allowed to shake his desk when he wrote or erased something.

He wouldn't be surprised if she told him not to breathe next.

Now, he couldn't even begin to fathom why he'd tried so hard to befriend her. She wasn't a nice person and she seemed to take pleasure in torturing him. It had gotten so bad that he was afraid to go to school.

First, he'd had to deal with Kakashi, who apparently hated him now, as well as Sakura, who _definitely_ hated him. And then there was Iruka, who was constantly lecturing him for not trying to befriend the girl after he'd so kindly placed them together.

There was no winning for Naruto. He'd completely given up. He just didn't care anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Listen up, Kiddo's," Kakashi drawled lazily, pointing to a messy list of questions he'd scrawled on the blackboard. "I want you to work on these problems. You have the next half-hour to get them finished. Any questions?"

His dark gaze flicked over the classroom but not one hand raised. Nodding to himself, he slipped into his chair and pulled a stack of papers towards him that he still needed to grade.

While he'd rather spend whatever free time he had reading, he had to get _some_work done or his slacking off would be noticed.

Taking out a red pen, he readjusted his glasses and began the unpleasant task of marking them. About halfway through he lost his drive and his gaze lifted, settling where it normally did; on the blond seated in the back of the room.

Naruto looked so much worse. He'd lost weight; he'd always been a small boy but his clothes now hung limply from his frame. He had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep and the blue were dull; they'd lost the bright sparkle they'd had before.

He looked like a ghost. And right now, he also looked like he was struggling. His pale brows were furrowed in frustration and his pencil was poised above a sheet of lined paper, but even from where Kakashi sat, he could see the paper was blank.

Sighing, the teacher stood and slowly made his way to the back of the room, cutting down the last aisle towards the blond. He stopped beside the small desk and stooped down, trying his best to ignore the hurt that had flashed through the kid's big eyes.

His avoidance of the boy had nothing to do with school work. The blond was already so far behind the rest of the class he was in danger of failing.

But just as Kakashi opened his mouth to ask Naruto whether he wanted help or not, he spotted a shallow cut on the thin arm. It didn't look like a normal cut; it was oddly straight and looked as though it had been done with something very sharp.

It looked intentional.

Kakashi's chest constricted and his heart pounded fiercely. He reached out and lightly brushed his fingers across the tanned arm just above the cut, his eyes snapping to the boy when it was immediately snatched away from his touch and hidden beneath the desk.

"Naruto? Where'd you get that cut, kiddo?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Naruto… That doesn't look like a normal cut."

"You hate me, so why would _you_ care?" the blond muttered, still avoiding the older man's gaze.

Kakashi sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere. He couldn't exactly question the kid about something potentially sensitive in the middle of class. "Do you need any help with the questions?"

"No."

Sighing again, the silver haired man made his way to the front of the room once more. "I need to step outside for a moment, and I don't want to hear _one little peep_from any of you. If I do – and I'll know who it is, so don't think you can hide it – you'll be spending your next recess indoors."

With that, he stepped just outside the classroom, shutting the door silently behind him. Leaning up against the wall, he propped his foot up behind him, letting his head fall back with a soft thump.

Naruto was getting worse, shutting himself down. Shouldn't he be getting _better_? He'd thought the boy would get over it eventually, but that didn't seem to be the case. Was there something else going on? It couldn't be _just_ him causing the blond to be so upset…

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, his eyes drifted across the hall to Iruka's classroom. He could see the brunet inside, standing in front of the class lecturing. But that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the way the position of the desks had been changed.

Into pairs.

Anger stole through his body and he clenched his fists at his sides. He didn't even have to ask; he knew Iruka had seated Naruto and Sakura together, which had to be the reason for the kid's further decline.

"Damnit, Iruka!" he hissed through clenched teeth, vowing to himself that he would fix it. Somehow.

It didn't even occur to Kakashi that that went against everything he'd set his mind to a few weeks ago. His world had narrowed and he didn't care anymore. Even if he couldn't be with the boy, he had to help him some way.

If only he could ease even a little bit of the blond's suffering, it would be enough.

For now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka had given Naruto all the help he could in regards to becoming friends with Sakura. What more could he do than place them together for the majority of the day? Even though he'd given the boy, not just a push, but a head start in the right direction, the boy wasn't doing _anything_ about it.

Every time the brunet looked over at him, the blond was sitting dejectedly in his desk, curled up in a little ball like he was afraid to move at all. And Sakura always seemed annoyed; even from the front of the room he could hear her snapping at the blond throughout the day.

Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe they just weren't meant to be friends. He had tried to remain positive but he wasn't blind; even he could see the change in the blond. And he cared about Naruto. He really did. It hurt him to see the kid having such a hard time, but he was at a loss for what to do.

Glancing over at the clock, Iruka noted that there were only a few minutes left until recess.

"Naruto, I need you to stay here once the bell rings. Just for a few minutes, okay?"

The blond called nodded mutely.

Iruka returned to his desk to wait for the bell to ring. When it did, he watched as all of the students made a run for it, and then turned his attention back to the blond, who was slowly padding towards him.

"How are you doing, Naruto?"

The blond shrugged noncommittally.

"C'mon, Naruto. How are you doing, really? I'm worried about you. You're so quiet all the time and you don't look like you're taking care of yourself."

Naruto smiled weakly. "I'm okay, 'Ruka. I just don't feel very good."

"You're sick?" the brunet frowned, reaching out to place the back of his hand against Naruto's forehead. "Why are you here, then? Why didn't the orphanage keep you from school?"

"I didn't tell them I was sick…"

But Naruto knew it didn't matter. Even if he _had_ told one of the staff members that he was sick, they still would have sent him to school so they wouldn't have to watch or take care of him.

"Oh Naruto," Iruka sighed. "Do you want me to call them for you? I can have them come pick you up."

"No, that's okay. I can make it through the rest of the day," Naruto murmured, forcing a smile onto his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, before he pivoted and walked from the room.

Iruka let out a rush of breath and turned to stare out the window, feeling entirely unnerved. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something bigger going on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi peered through the window of the classroom for the second time that day. He watched the two children sitting in the back and anger boiled in the pit of his stomach, though outwardly he looked the epitome of calm.

Sakura's lips were set in a nasty sneer, and even though he couldn't hear anything, he knew whatever she was saying wasn't pleasant from Naruto's reaction. His shoulders slumped and he wrapped his arms protectively around his middle – a gesture Kakashi knew meant the blond was really upset.

Something inside of him snapped at that exact moment. All of the feelings he'd tried to suppress – the protectiveness, the genuine caring – all came rushing back to him. Suddenly, he didn't want to let Naruto down any longer. Whatever damage he'd caused, he could put to right. He _would_ put to right - right that second.

Adrenaline spiked and coursed through his body as Kakashi suddenly gripped the doorknob and twisted it, throwing the door open. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, shocked, but he barely noticed. He was moving on instinct, barely noticing Iruka's panicked squawks as he made his way to the back of the room. His eyes were locked on his target; his favourite blond, whose head had snapped up to watch him warily.

"What're you doin'?" Naruto questioned, his brows drawing together in confusion. "Why are you here? This is 'Ru- Mr. Umino's class…"

Kakashi said nothing. He couldn't. Wordlessly, he gripped the edges of Sakura's desk and picked it clear up off the ground. Pencils and notebooks fell from the inside as he lifted it high above his head and turned towards the opposite side of the room. Skirting in between other students, he carried the heavy desk, his face completely devoid of emotion as he placed it down on the floor with a loud _thud_ and a grating scrape of metal.

"What are you _doing_?" Sakura exploded, mostly from shock, staring aghast at the silver haired teacher.

Her eyes flicked to the brunet at the front of the room. "Mr. Umino! Do something!"

But he didn't. Iruka stood at the front of the class, completely frozen in shock. Everyone was staring at the crazed silver haired teacher, but nobody made a move. Nobody even _breathed_ as he calmly made his way back to the pinkette.

"Mr. Hatake! Bring my desk back! What are you do-" Her voice cut off as she watched the man pick up her chair and move it, too, across the room.

Away from Naruto.

Still silent, and now satisfied, Kakashi strode up to the front of the class and paused in front of Iruka.

"Don't move her back," he muttered gruffly before heading out the door, shutting it silently behind him.

Collapsing against the wall outside, Kakashi carded his fingers through his hair and let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. His heart was still pounding furiously but he felt a sense of peace deep inside.

He had protected.

Hearing the commotion in the classroom he'd just disrupted, he quickly made his way back to his own and slumped into his chair. He stared blankly down at the top of the desk, his arms hanging limply by his sides.

"What the hell did I just do?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi?" the principal asked, running her slim fingers through her blonde hair. "Once I hire a replacement, you won't be able to come back."

"This is what I want."

"I can't say I understand what prompted you to suddenly quit, but if it's what you want, then it's better that you do. I don't need half-assed teachers in my school."

"Right," Kakashi muttered, standing from his seat and grabbing his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and made his way towards the door.

"Kakashi," Tsunade called. "You weren't one of them, you know. Say whatever the hell you want, but you were a damn good teacher. You just had a way with the kids." She shook her head at the loss and her lips set in a tight smile. "I'll be happy to give you a reference in the future, if you need one."

"Thanks," he called, flipping his hand up in a casual goodbye. Letting himself out of the room, he slipped his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants and sighed.

He'd done it. After thinking about it the entire night, he'd done it. Yesterday… Well, he still didn't know what he'd been thinking, charging into Iruka's classroom and forcibly moving the girl to the other side of the room. He'd known then that there wasn't any hope left. He wouldn't be able to give up on the kid as long as he was in the same building with him almost every day. So, he'd decided to remove himself from the situation altogether and give the boy a chance to heal.

Deep down, he knew it wouldn't happen. He'd made the mistake of letting Naruto get attached when he had nobody else. Honestly, he wasn't surprised the kid was crazy about him. He'd stepped in when nobody else had. But he had to fix it. He was resolved to.

He was a damn coward.

But he was doing the right thing, wasn't he?

Heading back to his classroom – his _old_ classroom – Kakashi began packing up his things, intent on having it done before recess was over. He wouldn't be leaving until the end of the day, but he also didn't want to stay any longer than he had to after the bell rang. He didn't want to deal with questions.

There was a soft knock on the door and Iruka peeked his head in.

Kakashi groaned in his head.

"Kakashi? I just heard from Tsunade that you're leaving…" He stepped inside the room and closed the door quietly behind him, staring down at the floor. "Is it true?"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before he answered, anticipating an outburst once he had. "Tsunade isn't one to spread gossip."

"Listen, if this is about-"

"It has nothing to do with you, Iruka. I didn't want the job in the first place."

"Have you found something else, then?"

"No." Kakashi's face hardened and he turned away, grabbing a few books from his desk and stuffing them in his bag.

Iruka sighed and crossed the distance between them, leaning up against the desk. "I was wrong."

Kakashi grunted.

"It's not often I admit I'm wrong, Kakashi! The least you could do is pay attention!"

A smirk played at the corner of the Hatake's lips. "I'm listening."

"I know what I did to Naruto was wrong. I shouldn't have put him and Sakura together. I didn't see the way she was bullying him because I was so focused on helping him…" Letting out a explosive sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I care about Naruto as though he were my own son. If I wasn't his teacher, I would adopt him, take him in and give him a proper home. God knows that orphanage isn't…" Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "That's not the point. You were right all along."

Kakashi assumed he was supposed to feel satisfied that Iruka had realized his mistake. He felt anything but. It didn't make a lick of difference. Naruto was still miserable, and he was probably even be more confused and upset now that he'd interfered - protected him again.

"He'll be okay. He's a strong kid."

"Maybe… but that's not the point. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but… Naruto was so happy when you paid attention to him." He held his hand up when Kakashi looked like he was about to protest. "He was. I don't know why you decided to pull away from him, but I hope he can get over it."

Pushing off the desk, he padded to the door. "It's selfish, what you're doing. Quitting to get away from Naruto, and whatever was between you. It was probably the best thing you had going for yourself, Kakashi. I hope you realize that."

The door clicked shut behind Iruka and Kakashi slumped into his chair, wondering for the hundredth time if he was really doing the right thing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why?"

Kakashi glanced up from his desk at the small voice and had to bite back a sigh. "Why what, Naruto?"

The blond frowned, staring down at the floor and fidgeting nervously. He switched his weight from one foot to the other and back again.

"You saved me again." His brows furrowed as he looked up to catch the teacher's eye, but Kakashi wasn't looking at him. "Why?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, kid. It's done."

"What's done?" Naruto exploded, clenching his fists by his side. "I don't get why you did it if you don't like me anymore! Why _don't_ you like me?" His voice lowered, pleading, trembling. "What did I do?"

"Look, ki – Naruto," Kakashi sighed, carding his fingers through his hair. "I don't have time for this right now."

Standing, he grabbed his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder, heading for the door.

But he couldn't leave; not like that. It was probably the last time he would ever see Naruto and he couldn't leave it like that.

"Naruto… none of this was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, it was all me. But there's something I want you to do for me, Kiddo. Think you can do it?"

"What?"

"I want you to try your hardest to move on, okay? Don't go to Sakura again, but try and make some friend's, and if you need any help, if you need someone… go to Iruka. He cares about you, and you can trust him. Promise me you'll do that."

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, but eventually nodded, even though he didn't understand why Kakashi was asking that of him. "I promise."

"Be a good boy, Sunshine."

Walking away, knowing he would never see that little boy again, was the hardest thing Kakashi had ever done. But at least he could be content knowing that Naruto still had Iruka. The brunet was better for him anyway. He was reliable. Something Kakashi would never be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dawn broke over the city of Konoha. The dreadful night, with its darkness and shadows that played tricks on the imaginations of the young gave way to brilliant rays of light that peeked over the horizon and chased away all the monsters.

Naruto lay curled up in his bed, his blanket pulled up to his chin. In his arms, a frog plushie with stitches all around its neck was hugged tightly, clutched to his chest.

In the room, there were four other beds, all situated closely together in the cramped quarters. The other boy's slept peacefully, their soft snores and muttered sleep talk a quiet comfort in the early dawn.

But Naruto couldn't sleep. Ever since he'd spoken with Kakashi the day before, he'd had a feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't quit wrap his head around what it was, exactly, but... the words his hero had spoken... His voice, usually soft and measured, had held a hint of a tremble and the words themselves had sounded too final.

For the next few hours, Naruto lay there, motionless, as he replayed his entire 'relationship' with his teacher.

It had started out so amazingly... He could still remember that kind voice, that gentle touch as Kakashi whisked him off to the nurses room to clean him up. The small kiss... that had been the best thing he'd ever experienced. The sheer joy he'd felt when those lips had pressed against his band-aid covered knee...

That was the exact moment he'd come to love Kakashi.

The blond could remember every word spoken, but only one stood out to him now. He didn't feel like a sunshine anymore. His sunshine was hidden and he didn't think it would ever come out again. It had been tucked away, locked deep inside, because the only man who had ever brought it out didn't like him anymore.

Naruto forced himself out of bed before the others awoke and padded across the room to his rickety dresser, pulling out some clothes for the day. He glanced around to make sure he hadn't woken anyone up before slipping out the door and turning down the hall towards the bathroom. It was silent as he stepped inside, which he was thankful for, but he grimaced at the putrid smell coming from the stalls - just as he did every time.

The little bathroom was dark; the only light came from a small, flickering bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The tiles on the floor were covered in mold and the white colouring was tinged a dirty shade of gray. The smell constantly permeating the room was musty and harsh, no doubt made worse by the cockroaches skittering across the wall.

Naruto did his best to ignore it, to shut himself off as he stripped from his clothes and set them on the counter, along with a ratty towel. When he turned the water on, it came out brown before spluttering and slowly returning to its normal transparency. Ducking under the spray of lukewarm water, he quickly scrubbed himself down, eager to get to school and find out just what that conversation had been about.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto made it to the classroom a few seconds after the bell had rung. Pausing outside the door to prepare himself, he pushed it open and stepped inside, his cheeks flushing slightly as every head in the room turned to stare at him.

But that wasn't what made him take a step back.

The blond stared at the strange man situated at the front of the class, at the corner of the desk where Kakashi had always perched.

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered, his voice tight.

"You may call me Mr. Sannin," the man all but hissed, tucking a long stand of raven hair behind his pale ear. "I am taking over for Mr. Hatake, since he quit rather abruptly yesterday. From now on, I will be your teacher.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he met the man's eerie amber gaze. His hands trembled and he crossed his arms over his chest as he stepped back, flattening himself against the door.

"No..." he whispered, his voice shaky. "No... You can't take over for 'Kashi! Where's 'Kashi? He's gotta be here! He's our teacher!"

"I apologize if I am not who you expected," the man replied, sounding anything but. "However, I am your teacher and you are disrupting my class. Sit down."

"No!"

Orochimaru Sannin stood to his full height, his skin looking almost translucent beneath the harsh fluorescent lighting. His eyes narrowed, flashing with anger, and he took a threatening step forward.

"Mr. Hatake is _not_ returning, so I suggest you sit down in your seat and let me start the class, if you would like to remain on my good side. It would be wise, Mr. Uzumaki."

"No! You're lying to me! He can't be gone!" Naruto yelled, his normally bright eyes burning with intensity as he refused to back down.

Every gaze in the room flicked to him in disbelief. Even a few mouths hung open, shocked at the conviction with which the boy spoke and how he dared to speak to the creepy teacher in such a way.

"He didn't leave me! He wouldn't! He _wouldn't_!"

Shooting his best glare at the new teacher, the blond turned on his heel and fled. He ran headlong down the hallway. His pulse raced; his heart pounded so heavily in his chest that the sound drummed through his head and his breath came in short pants as he ran blindly. When he reached the corner, he tried to skid to a stop, but his panic-stricken body didn't respond to him. He flailed his arms and barely managed to keep his balance as he rocketed around the corner into the next corridor. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision.

But he didn't care. Nothing mattered except finding Kakashi, because there was _no way_ the man had left him. Sure, they hadn't been talking much and Kakashi had been acting as if he didn't exist. But somehow, deep down inside, he knew the teacher cared for him. He wouldn't just completely abandon him without any warning whatsoever…

But how was Kakashi different than everyone else? Everyone left him in the end. It didn't matter how well behaved he acted, or how polite he was. It didn't matter if he poured his heart out and begged them not to go – they all did.

So, had he been wrong? Had Kakashi _not_ cared about him? Had he just been an annoying little brat following the man around with a heightened case of hero-worship?

His sneakerd feet pounded on the linoleum floor and tears dripped down his cheeks. Once or twice, he tripped and almost went sprawling, but somehow managed to save himself.

"'Kashi? You're just hiding again, right?" he choked out. "It's not funny anymore! Come out! Please?"

But no matter where he went, Kakashi didn't appear. Eventually he had to stop, doubled over against the wall to try and catch his breath. He'd run all over the school and there had been absolutely no sign of his mentor.

He was gone.

"Why…? Why did you leave me?" he whimpered, sniffling miserably as his tears came harder, dripping onto his shirt. "P-Please, come back… Y-You can't leave me… Can't do this…"

"Naruto?"

The blond looked up through his blurry eyes to see a flash of brown. Before could even begin to comprehend what was happening, he was pulled against something strong and warm. Arms enfolded him and held him tightly, and he melted into the embrace.

"I-Is he really gone, 'Ruka?"

"Yes…" Iruka whispered, stroking gently along Naruto's back. His grip tightened and he pressed his cheek against the messy sunshine locks. "He's gone, Naruto."

Pain, the like Naruto had never felt before, flooded his chest. Stabbing, tearing, shattering… He actually reached up to clutch at his shirt right above his heart as he felt it breaking apart.

"No… No, you're lying, too," he cried, looking up at Iruka through wide, glassy eyes. "H-He's coming back! I'm his Sunshine! _He wouldn't leave his Sunshine_!"

His voice echoed off the walls as he violently pushed Iruka away. Ignoring the spluttered calling of his name, Naruto took off again. He pushed through the doors of the building, sending them crashing into the wall in his haste to escape.

"The parking lot!" he suddenly exclaimed, pivoting and heading off in that direction. "If his car's here, then he's here!"

But, when he reached it, he didn't see Kakashi's car. It wasn't in its usual spot, which meant… He really wasn't there.

"He's gone…" the blond sobbed, his body shaking as he fell to his knees. "Left me… Gone…"

Rocks dug into his knees, leaving little cuts in their wake. A trickle of blood dripped onto the ground but he didn't notice as he crumpled in half and covered his face with his hands, letting loose his sorrow. His chest constricted and he couldn't breathe well. His teeth chattered with the force with which his body shook.

'_I told you so_,' a little voice whispered in his mind. '_I told you not to trust him. He was the same as everyone else. He didn't care about you; you were nothing but a pest to him. He quit his job just to get away from you_…'

Naruto's stomach clenched and he wrapped his arms around himself. He felt like he might be sick.

For so long, he'd fought off that voice, the one that warned him not to get attached to Kakashi. To think that it had been right…

A sudden flash of silver caught his eye and the blond head lifted. Weepy blue eyes narrowed in recognition and before his mind had fully caught up, Naruto was up off the ground and running towards it.

_Kakashi's car_…

It was parked right across the street. The window was rolled up but he could see the silhouette of a man. It looked like it could be Kakashi, and it was the exact same car he owned… so it had to be him!

Hope suddenly flooded the little boy and his feet carried him in the direction of the car. He pumped his legs with all the strength he could muster and his arms swung wildly at his side.

The silhouette inside moved, turning to look at him. A hand rose and waved frantically. Naruto's heart leapt for joy and he waved back, his lips twitching into a brilliant smile as he forced himself to run even faster. Just as he stepped out onto the street, the door of the car opened and a man he'd never seen before popped out.

"Watch out!" the stranger who was meant to be Kakashi called desperately, his eyes wide and frightened.

But by then it was too late.

A horn blared and wheels squealed as the car slammed on its brakes, but it couldn't stop in time to avoid hitting the blond.

There was a loud thud as the vehicle collided and Naruto screamed as his body exploded with pain and he was sent flying onto the pavement. As he lay there and listened to the panicked yelling around him, a peaceful void engulfed him. The pain, the sorrow, everything had disappeared and he was left with a light, floating feeling. He stared blearily up at the sky, unable to make out anything but twisted shapes. Black coated the edges of his vision and it was slowly sweeping inwards. Before it took over, he saw a hazy blob of silver and two dark eyes staring down at him.

_Kakashi_…

As Naruto Uzumaki fell unconscious, there was a soft smile lighting his face.

In the void, there was no pain. In the void, he was safe. In the void, he would stay, where no heartbreak could ever reach him again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you from the orphanage?" Shizune asked, eyeing the dishevelled woman standing in front of her.

While the woman's hair was upswept, little wisps had escaped and were tumbling down over her clammy skin. Her face, with hardened lines and eyes, small and cruel, flicked towards the room where the small blond lay, wrapped up in blankets with tubes and machines hooked up all over him, and then back to the hospital director.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

The brunette doctor nodded and lifted her clipboard up, flipping through a few pages. "Naruto has yet to regain consciousness and he's not able to breathe on his own, but as far as we can tell he could wake up at any time. His injuries are… astounding. His left femur is broken in six places and had to be reinforced with a metal plate. His pelvis shattered on impact and he's undergone emergency surgery to try and piece it back together. They had to put in screws, and more than likely he'll have trouble with it for a long, long time. His right arm is broken, but it isn't as severe and should clear up in a few weeks. There are lacerations and bruises all over his body, but the main problem is the head injury. We can't tell much without him being awake, but his vision is impaired-"

"He's _blind_?" the woman hissed.

"We won't know the extent of it until he wakes up," Shizune answered, a scowl impeding her fair features. "It's probably only temporary, but there's a chance he won't regain his vision and there could be some other problems… Like I said, we won't know how bad it is until he wakes up."

"I can't have a blind child in my orphanage! Especially not _him_! I won't be responsible for him, you know! I won't! He causes enough trouble as it is! You're going to have to keep him!"

"Keep him?" the doctor asked incredulously. "We can't keep him! This is a hospital! You _are_ responsible for him! He's a ward of the state!"

"I'm not taking him back! I don't care what you say! He's a bad child, that one; a demon! I've had enough of him! I don't care what you do with him; throw him out in the streets if you have to, but he's not coming back with me!" she yelled, waving her hand dismissively as she turned and started walking away. "A demon! He should have just died and saved everyone the trouble of looking after his broken body!"

Shizune watched the woman walk away, anger burning in her gut.

How could _anyone_ talk about a _child_ like that?

Turning towards the glass window in the ICU room, she studied the boy for a moment. Even unconscious, he looked broken. Sadness was etched upon his features; she had a feeling it was permanent.

Growling and shaking her head, the hospital director turned and walked away, her heels clicking angrily down the hallway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He felt the starchy fabric of the sheets beneath him, stiff and uncomfortable against his body. A lumpy pillow supported his head and something was wrapped around him, the tightness of it making his temple throb. The annoying beeping nagged at him and his eyes blinked open, but there was nothing but darkness.

What was happening? Where was he?

The last thing Naruto Uzumaki remembered was running out into the street because he'd seen Kakashi, and then…

_Headlights, coming towards him at a rapid pace. He couldn't get away from them. Squealing tires sent adrenaline coursing through his body, making his heart beat so fiercely for a single second that he thought it might burst right through his chest. A horrible thump. Unimaginable pain as he flew through the air and landed on the pavement. A sick crack as the back of his head struck the road. Agonized screams… was that really him? Voices calling out to him, asking if he was okay. Someone calling for an ambulance, saying a little boy had been hit by a car.__  
><em>_Were they talking about him? Had he been hit?___

_A voice over top of him, trying to get his attention. His hazy eyes blinked open, glazed over with pain. Silver hair… was it Kakashi? His mouth opened, but no words came out. Only a strangled groan. The man speaking to him… His vision cleared for one second, but it was enough.__  
><em>_Not Kakashi.___

_Wetness on his cheeks. Tears? They dripped into his parted lips. Salty… Tears. Warmth pooling beneath his head, spreading out over the pavement. What was it? It was comforting. So warm. His body was shivering and it was a welcome relief to feel it, until it, too, began to cool off.__  
><em>_Paramedics talking to him. Their soothing voices barely reached through the void. What did wasn't soothing at all. Pain as he was lifted. An explosion of it. Vision disappearing, the blackness returning. And then it consumed him._

"Mmm-"

He couldn't talk. There was something in his throat.

Why couldn't he see?

He tried to lift his arm but found it was too heavy. There was something hard covering it. He lifted his other arm and felt along his head with his bandaged fingertips. More bandages covered his head and his cheeks. Almost everything but his eyes. He could feel that they were uncovered, but he still couldn't see…

A small click came from the other side of the room. He startled and shrank back in the bed.  
>"You're awake," a voice spoke. A woman's. "We expected you awake two days ago."<p>

He tried to answer, but only a muffled sound made it past the tube. He winced at the rawness of his throat. His tongue felt like sandpaper.

"Let's see if you can breathe on your own."

Heels clicked and he suddenly felt someone standing over him. The tubes were disconnected and he coughed violently as the one was taken from his throat. But he could breathe alright. His chest hurt, throbbing with each inhale, but it was better.

"You're in a hospital, Naruto. My name is Shizune and I'm your doctor. You were brought in after being hit by a car."

Naruto said nothing.

"Are you thirsty? Your throat must hurt."

He nodded.

"I brought you some ice chips. You can't have liquids, yet," she instructed, trying to keep her voice soft. She could see how frightened the boy was; he was trembling, looking so small and alone beneath the overwhelming blankets.

Bringing the cup to his lips, she wanted for him to open his mouth before shaking a few inside. "Now, can you tell me what you see, Naruto?"

"N-" The blond cleared his throat; his voice was scratchy and hoarse. "Nothing," he whispered. "Black. How come I can't see anything?"

"You hit your head when you were thrown. I think it's only temporary, but we're going to have a specialist come look at you later."

"Y-You mean… I might not be able to see anymore?" Naruto whispered, his voice tight.  
>"I don't know, Naruto. I just don't know."<p>

Those once bright eyes now seemed defeated. As though this was just the next stage in his horrible life. To Naruto, it was. Everything had been taken from him. Starting with his parents, and then Kakashi, and now his vision.

The blond was exhausted; tired of it all. When would it end? Would it ever?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto! Oh my god, you're awake!"

The blond's head turned in the direction of the door and he tilted his head to listen.  
>Shizune had left not long ago, stating that there was someone to visit him who had been there since he'd been brought in – two days ago. She'd said Iruka had barely moved, hadn't eaten or anything while waiting for news.<p>

"'Ruka," he croaked.

"Naruto!" the brunet cried, racing across the room. Bending down, he gathered the blond into his arms and held him so tightly. "I was so worried! I thought… I thought… I'm so glad you're okay!" Tears wet the teacher's cheeks as he buried his face in the dirty blond locks.

Naruto said nothing, but he threw his uninjured arm around the man and held on so tightly that he was sure it had to hurt. But Iruka didn't seem to mind; he only held on tighter.

"I… I can't see, 'Ruka."

"I know… I know, Naruto, but at least you're alive. I'm so glad you've woken up. I've been here since you were brought in," the older man whispered. "What were you thinking, running out into the street like that? What was going through your head?"

Naruto didn't need his eyes to know how upset the brunet was. He flinched as the loud voice sounded in his ear and shrank back, pulling himself from the embrace.

"I was looking for 'Kashi," he whispered, his voice unusually cold and reserved. "I didn't think he would really leave me so I looked for him. I thought I saw him in a car across the street."  
>Iruka's face fell. His chest constricted with overwhelming sorrow for Naruto, who'd been so desperate to find Kakashi that he'd run out into the street only to get hit by a car, and hatred for Kakashi, for abandoning the boy in the first place.<p>

"I'm sorry, Naruto," the Umino murmured, pulling the blond close again. "I'm so sorry he did that to you."

The tears that Naruto had carefully kept at bay broke free. They flooded his cheeks in thick torrents and he clung to Iruka desperately, as though he was afraid if he let go or loosened his hold, he, too, would disappear. Burying his face against the teacher's chest, he sobbed. Sobbed for himself; for his broken and abandoned body, and for his life and heart, which he was sure would never be put back together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I want to adopt him."

"E-Excuse m-me?" the woman asked, looking up from her desk through strikingly red eyes.

"You're an adoption counsellor, right? I want to adopt Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, yes," Kurenai answered . A sad smile graced her face and she shook her head. "But we've talked about this, Iruka. You can't adopt him, since you're his teacher."

"I don't care! I'll have him moved to another class! I'll quit if I have to, and move to another school! I want to take him home with me; I won't have him living in that orphanage anymore!"

Kurenai paused, taking a moment to really look at the brunet slouched in the chair in front of her.  
>His hair, normally kempt in a neat ponytail, was dishevelled and greasy, as though he hadn't seen a shower in a few days. His clothes were wrinkled and askew on his body. His face, normally so happy and upbeat, was weathered; his eyes laden with thick, dark bags from lack of sleep.<p>

Her heart bled for the poor soul. She knew how much he cared about the little blond that nobody seemed to want, and if at all possible, she was determined to help him.

"Are you serious about this, Iruka?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice heavy. "The boy is _blind_, Kurenai. He's had just about as much as he can take, and if I can make his life a little happier, I want to. I don't care what I have to sacrifice."

The woman smiled softly and pulled some papers from her desk, sliding them across the surface along with a pen. "You'll have to fill these out. Once the paperwork has been reviewed, and if they deem you a worthy candidate, they'll perform interviews and schedule a visitation of your home. I suggest making up a little space for Naruto, just to show that you're ready for him. Buy some toys; make your house look fit for a child. I can't foresee any problems, but it will help."

"Thank you," Iruka smiled, taking the papers in hand. He settled back in the chair and began filling out the information.

For the first time in… as long as he could remember, he felt like he was doing something right. He'd failed Naruto more times than he could count, but now, he was working to fix everything. If he could have the little blond living with him, he would be able to help. He was sure of it. The Uzumaki child had never known a home, a proper home, with someone to take care of and provide for him, to show him affection on a daily basis. He would do all that, gladly, if only he could bring a smile back to that scarred face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

An alarm going off in a nearby room pulled Naruto from his sleep. His useless eyes blinked open and he tilted his head from side to side, trying to discern if anyone was nearby. From what he could tell, he was alone.

Feet pounded on the tiled floor outside the door as nurses rushed to tend to whatever patient had set off the alarms. Within moments, silence had settled over the floor once more.

Naruto sighed and reached for the remote to turn the little TV on in the room. While he couldn't see it, the noise served to distract him. It was hard, not being able to see. He couldn't look at comics or read at all; there was just _nothing_ to do. Iruka came to visit him as much as he could, but during the day the brunet had to be at school and he was left on his own. He was thankful he'd even been given a room with a TV, otherwise, he'd be going crazy.

It was still an improvement from the orphanage, though.

As his hand moved across the blanket covering him, his fingers came found something soft and fuzzy. His brows knit together in a small frown as he picked up the oddly familiar… thing. He felt over it for a few moments, trying to form a picture in his mind. It didn't come to him until he felt a rough patch, what felt like stitching.

His treasured frog plushie.

Naruto's heart leapt for joy and he grabbed the toy, squishing it to his chest. His eyes crinkled in delight and his smile was blindingly bright as he pressed his cheek to the top of the frog's head, nuzzling against the worn green fuzz. He was still hugging it tightly when he heard the door open and someone stepped into the room.

"Who is it?" he asked, quickly stuffing the toy beneath his blanket, hiding it in case a nurse had come to check on him.

"It's me," Iruka smiled, crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out and ran his fingers through the recently cleaned blond hair, petting the boy gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Still can't see," Naruto shrugged.

"The doctor said the specialist should be coming later today. I'm sure it'll be good news, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged again and settled back in the bed, his hand sliding beneath the covers to pull the frog tight against his side.

"Neh, 'Ruka? You know my stuffed froggy?"

"No…" Iruka frowned. "What frog?"

"Oh…" The blond's face fell and he shook his head. "Nevermind." Grabbing the remote, he flicked the TV on and pretended to be interested in it.

But he couldn't help wondering who had brought his frog. He knew, without any doubt, that nobody at the orphanage had brought it for him.

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart began pounding furiously in his chest.

There was only one person who knew how attached he was to the toy. It was the same person that had mended it to stop his tears when the head had been ripped off.

And that person was…


	6. Chapter 6

_Kakashi, I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you right now! How could you do this? How could you be so damn selfish? He believed in you so much, cared for you so much, that it put him in the hospital! I wish I had never told you about that job opening! You ruined Naruto's entire life and I hope it haunts you forever!_

_Beep._

_Do you have any idea what you've done? I just saw the doctor and she said... she said... oh God, I can't even say it! Naruto will never get over this, and it's all your fault! I hate you, Kakashi and I'll never, ever, forgive you!_

_Beep._

_Okay, now that I've had some time to calm down, I realized you have no idea what I'm going on about. Of course, there would be no reason for you to know since you quit. Naruto is in the hospital. The day you left, he went searching for you because he refused to believe you had left him. He ran out into the street, thinking he saw you, and got hit by a car. He's... He's really hurt, Kakashi. He's blind, and they don't think... they don't think he's going to be able to see again -"_

_Beep._

_The woman at the orphanage refused to take him back and he has nowhere to go... I don't know what to do. He's so scared, and I'm scared for him... I think I'm going to try and adopt him. He needs someone so badly, and I'm all he has. I just wish... I wish none of this had ever happened. I don't really regret telling you about the job because even if just for a little while, you were able to make Naruto_ feel, _to really_care. _I can't fault you for that, but I_ can _fault you for being a coward. I thought better of you, Kakashi. I'm so disappointed, but I'll keep you updated because I know, deep down, you care for Naruto as much as he does for you._

_Beep._

Kakashi stared down at his answering machine as the messages finished playing through for the fifth time. His face was completely devoid of emotion, but there was a barely visible shake to his hands and the ice in his tumbler of whiskey clinked with it.

The bottle sat on the small table beside him, half empty. The light from the small lamp filtered through the amber liquid, sending sinuous patterns skittering across the framed picture that held permanent residence there.

A picture, which had been proven by his actions, to be false.

Kakashi was no hero. He had never done anything to achieve such an honour. To be held on a pedestal by a little boy whom had come to worship him was something he did not deserve, and never had.

Naruto Uzumaki had put his trust in the wrong person.

But he wanted to be that hero. To be the one to save the blond from his horrible life. He'd lost his chance because, as much as he hated to admit it, he'd been afraid. Afraid of someone getting close to him.

He'd lost everyone he cared about. His mother, when he'd been young. His father, when he'd been in his teens. He could still remember how it'd felt to find the man_he'd_ once worshipped, dead in their home after having committed suicide.

He knew for certain that if he didn't do something, he would lose Naruto, too. But, then, he'd already lost the blond, hadn't he? His chance was gone. Vanished.

Because of his actions, because of his cowardice, Naruto was in the hospital. He'd ruined the little blond's life.

He should be happy. Iruka was going to adopt the blond and he couldn't think of anyone better than the brunet. But then, why did he feel... cheated? He'd made the conscious decision to reject the Uzumaki child, so he had no right to feel jealous in any way.

But he did.

Kakashi had once brought such a light to those desolate blue eyes. He'd awakened that spark, and he wanted to do it again. But it was too late. Even if he went to Naruto now, the blond would probably reject _him_.

And so, he was content to sit there and waste away in his living room, drinking his whiskey. It soothed the empty ache he felt deep in his chest, to an extent. But it was always there, lurking.

Only one person had ever filled that void, and it was the very person he'd pushed away.

He didn't deserve to lay eyes on that person ever again. But, God, how he wanted to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Can you tell me what this is?"

Naruto frowned as he took the object that was being held out to him. He ran his fingers over the hard, yet soft, surface, trying to map out exactly what it was. It was smooth to the touch, but it seemed pliable... Opening it, he traced the tips of his fingers over soft paper.

"A book?"

"That's right, Naruto!" Iruka praised, taking the book back and setting it on the growing pile on the bed. "You're getting better at this!"

"You're giving me all easy things," Naruto groaned, reaching to scratch at his arm. His fingers came in contact with plaster and he frowned, realizing it was his cast.

"It's better to start out slow, so you can get the hang of it. We'll move on to more difficult things."

"But I want something hard, now!" the blond whined. "Give me a challenge, 'Ruka!"

"Right, okay. Let's see." Iruka hummed as he searched for something else he could give the blond. Across the room, on the desk, there was a stethoscope. Grabbing it, he settled back on the bed and placed it in Naruto's lap. "Okay, tell me what this is."

Naruto frowned as he picked the mysterious item up. It felt... weird. There were long, skinny parts and a cold, knobby metal thing on the end. He turned it over and over in his hands, but he had no idea what it was.

"I don't know what it is," the boy pouted, tossing the thing across the bed. "I can't see it in my head like you told me to."

"It's alright, Naruto. Don't worry about it," the brunet smiled. He ruffled the mess of blond spikes affectionately. "It was a stethoscope."

"But... But I don't know what a strethroscope is!" Naruto complained. "That's not fair, 'Ruka!"

"Sorry, sorry," Iruka chuckled. "I guess we should stick to the easier things, then, hm?"

"I guess so..." Naruto muttered glumly. It only lasted for a few seconds before his excitement returned. "C'mon! Let's do another one!"

But, they didn't get a chance. There was a knock at the door and Shizune poked her head in. A warm smile lit her face as she eyed the pile, knowing exactly why it was there. Iruka had asked for a way to help Naruto, and she'd given him at least half the items, telling him to teach the boy how to see without his eyes.

"How's it going in here?" she asked kindly, sliding in the room.

"Well, I think," Iruka smiled. "He's getting the hang of it."

"Only with the easy ones," Naruto added. "I don't know what a strethroscope is."

Shizune giggled as she stepped inside and moved towards the bed, picking the 'strethroscope' up. "It's used to listen to heartbeats. Would you like to try?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "I wanna try it!"

Smiling, the doctor slid the ear pieces into the boy's ear and directed the end of it to Naruto's chest. "Do you hear that?"

"Mmm... I think so. The _thump, thump_ sound?"

"That's right. That's your heart," Shizune explained. Moving the piece to her own chest, she let Naruto listen to her heartbeat. "And that's mine."

"It's so cool!" Naruto squealed. "I can hear your life!" Grinning widely, his fingers followed the long cord and he grabbed the end of the instrument. He felt his way towards Iruka and held it out to the brunet. "Lemme hear yours, too, 'Ruka!"

"Sure," Iruka smiled, moving it into place.

"Your heart sounds happy," Naruto announced. "It goes _thump_ really fast."

"I am happy, Naruto," the Umino smiled. "I'm happy because I'm here with you."

"Really?" the blond breathed, pulling the stethoscope from his ears. He laid it back down on his lap, his little fingers curled around it. "I want a strethroscope, 'Ruka, so I can listen to people's hearts! Can I have one?"

"Only if you become a doctor," Shizune answered. "Then you could have your very own."

"I can be a doctor?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with awe.

"Of course you can. It takes a lot of work and you have to have really good grades, but I know you're a smart boy. You could do it if you really wanted to, Naruto."

"Then I could help people! I could be just like you, 'Zune!"

"You could," the woman smiled, ruffling the blond hair affectionately. "Now, I actually came here for a reason. In a few minutes, a doctor is going to come in and take a look at your eyes, so you'll have to be good, okay?"

"I'll be good," the blond promised. "'Cus I wanna see again. I liked seeing things."

Both adults frowned at his, but said nothing. Shizune ruffled Naruto's hair again and Iruka placed a hand on the boy's uninjured leg and rubbed at his calf.

Naruto, getting better at sensing things, picked up on their mood immediately. His shoulder's slumped and he reached beside him to pull his frog to his chest.

A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door. A doctor slipped into the room, a raven haired man, with his dark, silky hair perfectly styled into spikes at the back. Soft bangs framed his pale face and he wore a long white coat, holding a chart in his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I'm him," the blond answered quietly, fidgeting with the stitching on his toy. "Are you gonna check my eyes now?"

"Yes," the doctor answered, padding over to the bed. He reached in to one of his pockets and pulled out a black and silver instrument. "You'll have to sit still."

Holding the instrument to Naruto's eyes one at a time, he looked through the little viewer and scribbled down some notes before taking out a mini flashlight. Flicking it on, he shined it into the left eye.

"Can you see the light?"

"No. I only see black."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, doing the same to the other eye. "Now?"

"I can't see anything!" Naruto muttered, exasperated.

Sasuke straightened and jotted a few more notes down before turning to Shizune. "As far as I can tell, it's permanent. I will have to run some more in depth tests to be certain, but the damage is done."

"Oh, no," Shizune whispered, casting a worried glance at the blond.

Naruto seemed to have deflated with the news. Tears prickled at the corners of his ruined eyes and he sniffled miserably, turning his face away.

"It's okay, Naruto," Iruka tried to placate. But how, exactly, did you comfort someone who'd just been told they would probably never be able to see again? Sighing, he shifted into the small space beside the blond and pulled the boy against his side, wrapping his arm around the thin frame. "You're going to be okay... We'll all help you with this."

Naruto stiffened and leaned away from Iruka's touch. The tears didn't fall; instead, he seemed to close up, showing absolutely no signs of distress on the outside. He was blank, as though he hadn't just been told he was blind, that his life was going to change forever.

Never again would he be able to see the things he'd once enjoyed looking at so much. The wildflowers that grew in a little patch outside the orphanage; the blue, blue sky and the fluffy white clouds drifting effortlessly through it; his favourite comics that he kept stashed beneath his bed, hidden from the other children.

It was all gone. The void really had engulfed him, only instead of the peace he'd felt before, now he only felt desperate and helpless. Lost.

"Please go away," the blond whispered. "I wanna be alone now."

Iruka frowned, barely able to restrain the tear's he felt threatening to fall. He hugged Naruto tightly before heading towards the door. "I'll give you some time, Naruto, but I'll be back to visit you soon."

Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't move or react until he heard the door shut and knew that everyone had gone. And then, his tears fell, soaking into the bandages on his cheeks.

"It's not fair," he whimpered, kicking his feet out. A sliver of pain shot up his spine, but he didn't care. He kicked again, sending the pile of identified objects scattering onto the floor. Lying down, he grabbed onto the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over his head.

It did little to muffle the sounds of his broken sobs. They echoed down the deserted hallway, carrying with it his sorrow and what little hope he'd once held.

It was all gone now. Vanquished, along with his sight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka spent the next few days trying to cheer the blond up, to no avail. No matter what he tried, he couldn't seem to bring an inkling of a smile to that scarred face. He spent most of his time just sitting with Naruto, offering him company.

The lessons had stopped completely. Every time he tried to resume them, bringing in a few things for Naruto to get the feel of, the boy just closed right up and refused.

It was heart breaking.

As a last resort, he'd brought in a few audio books that the boy could listen to, hoping to show him that not everything was lost. That there were still things the blond could do. The CD played for five whole minutes before Naruto demanded he turn it off.

"Naruto, you can't just sit around moping," Iruka exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time in the past few days.

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't. You have to learn as much as you can so you'll be able to function once you leave the hospital."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here."

"But you don't like it here. You keep complaining about being stuck here."

Naruto shrugged.

Sighing, Iruka decided to give up for the moment. He picked up one of the books he'd brought and reclined in his chair, opening it and removing the bookmarked that marked his page.

There was a knock on the door before he'd gotten to the third sentence.

"Iruka," Kurenai murmured, smiling apologetically for having interrupted. "I need to speak to you about..." She glanced at Naruto, "about the process."

"I'll be back in just a minute, Naruto."

No answer.

Iruka stood followed the woman out into the hallway, his stomach churning with nerves.

He'd already filled out the paperwork and had it approved. He was awaiting interviews and the home visitation, and if those passed... Naruto was his. As soon as the blond was discharged, he would be going to his new home, to start his new life.

"What is it?" the brunet asked anxiously, closing the door behind him. "Have the interviews been scheduled?"

"Well, yes," Kurenai sighed. "But there has been some sort of mistake." She held her hand up when Iruka was about to interrupt. "Your paperwork went through and they did find you a worthy candidate. More than worthy, actually. But the problem is, somebody applied to adopt Naruto before you and they were accepted. According to the dates on the paperwork, it was the same day you came in."

Iruka stumbled backwards, his face awash with shock; with disappointment, and fear. "But, who would have...? I- I didn't know anybody else wanted him. Who is it?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you, Iruka." The woman reached out and brushed her fingers along the teacher's arm. "I'm sorry this has happened. I know how much you wanted that little boy."

Iruka's back hit the wall and he bowed his head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Is there no chance?" he whispered.

"There is. If this candidate doesn't pass one of the inspections, they will be denied. If that happens I'll call you right away so we can continue the process."

"Thank you," Iruka smiled sadly. "I know you can't tell me who it is, but this person... are they a good match? Will Naruto be in good hands?"

"Yes. We're very careful about potential adoptive parents, Iruka. This person is a good match and they will be able to provide for Naruto for the rest of his life."

"At least if I can't have him, Naruto will be taken care of. That's all I care about..."

After thanking Kurenai, the brunet slipped silently back into the room. Naruto was busy listening to the TV, and Iruka took advantage of it. Leaning against the door, he watched the little boy for a few long minutes, a few tears dripping down his cheeks.

Even if he had said it was all he cared about, he hadn't meant it. He wanted Naruto more than _anything_ he ever had before. He already loved the boy like he would his own son. The Uzumaki _was_ his son, as far as he was concerned.

But not anymore. He would be someone else's son. And that hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced before.

Pretending to open and close the door again, Iruka padded into the room and climbed up onto the bed.

"'Ruka?" the blond asked as he felt the bed dip and a large body squeeze in beside him.

"Yes, it's me," the brunet replied with a sad smile, taking a moment to wipe at his eyes before settling back against the pillows.

Naruto completely forgot about his sulking as he was pulled against Iruka, his head tucked under the older man's chin. "You okay, 'Ruka?" he whispered uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Perfectly fine," Iruka murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the blond head as the boy snuggled into him.

It was the biggest lie he'd ever told. How he was managing to keep himself together, he didn't know. But he had to. He had to be strong for Naruto.

He would be, even if every second that passed only served to remind him of what he would never have, what they would never experience together.


End file.
